The Simpsons
The Simpsons is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical depiction of working-class life, epitomized by the Simpson family, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The show is set in the fictional town of Springfield and parodies American culture and society, television, and the human condition. The family was conceived by Groening shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with producer James L. Brooks. Groening created a dysfunctional family and named the characters after his own family members, substituting Bart for his own name. The shorts became a part of The Tracey Ullman Show on April 19, 1987. After three seasons, the sketch was developed into a half-hour prime time show and became Fox's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989–90). Since its debut on December 17, 1989, 651 episodes of The Simpsons have been broadcast. It is the longest-runningAmerican sitcom, and the longest-running American scripted primetime television series in terms of seasons and number of episodes. The Simpsons Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters worldwide on July 27, 2007, and grossed over $527 million. Then on October 30, 2007, a video game was released. Currently, The Simpsons is on its thirtieth season, which began airing September 30, 2018.45 The Simpsons will be renewed for a thirty-first season, with Al Jean completing a Treehouse of Horror XXX script, though the date has yet to be announced.6 The Simpsons received acclaim throughout its first nine78 or ten910 seasons, which are generally considered its "Golden Age". Time named it the 20th century's best television series,11 and Erik Adams of The A.V. Club named it "television's crowning achievement regardless of format".12 On January 14, 2000, the Simpson family was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. It has won dozens of awards since it debuted as a series, including 31 Primetime Emmy Awards, 30 Annie Awards, and a Peabody Award. Homer's exclamatory catchphrase "D'oh!" has been adopted into the English language, while The Simpsons has influenced many other later adult-oriented animated sitcoms. However, it has also been criticized for a perceived decline in quality over the years. Category:The Simpsons Category:1989 American television series debuts Category:1980s American animated comedy television series Category:1980s American satirical television series Category:1980s American sitcoms Category:1990s American animated comedy television series Category:1990s American satirical television series Category:1990s American sitcoms Category:2000s American animated comedy television series Category:2000s American satirical television series Category:2000s American sitcoms Category:2010s American animated comedy television series Category:2010s American satirical television series Category:2010s American sitcoms Category:American animated sitcoms Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:Annie Award winners Category:English-language television programs Category:Film Roman television series Category:Fox animation Category:Fox network shows Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Television series about dysfunctional families Category:Television series about siblings Category:Television series about suburbia Category:Television series based on comedy sketches Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television series by Fox Television Animation Category:Television series by Gracie Films Category:Television series by Klasky Csupo Category:Television series created by Matt Groening Category:Television series set in fictional populated places Category:Television shows featuring audio description Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:American television series with live action and animation